Echo of Promises
by denayaira
Summary: Mereka menang, namun mimpi mereka belum tercapai, dan janji mereka belum seutuhnya terpenuhi. — L-Elf dan Haruto. One-shot, canon, 939 words. Spoiler for the last episode. Filler-fic, character death. Bisa shounen-ai, bisa friendship, it's up to you.


**Author's Note: **So. Adakah kiranya fujoshi maso di luar sana yang juga jatuh cinta dengan pairing kopi susu ini seperti saya_—_ #dor I mean I don't even like this anime at the first, tapi saya cinta mati sama L-Elf dan lama-lama nggak bisa menolak interaksinya dengan Haruto, jadi_— _I need to make this so I can move on, huhuhu.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kakumeiki Valvrave, Valvrave and its characters belongs to Sunrise. Tulisan ini adalah fanfiksi, tidak ditulis dengan maksud untuk diakui sebagai karya asli, tidak untuk memperburuk karya asli maupun kreatornya, juga tidak untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.

* * *

**Warning!** Spoiler untuk Valvrave Season 2 episode 12 (episode 24, secara keseluruhan). Filler-fic, character death. Sebaiknya dibaca setelah menonton animenya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

**Echo of Promises  
**_a Kakumeiki Valvrave fanfiction, written by Nad_

* * *

L-Elf tidak tahu persis apa sebenarnya yang membuatnya menangis.

Mungkin karena Haruto lupa tentang L-Elf maupun dirinya sendiri. Mungkin karena merasa frustrasi melihat Haruto telah mengorbankan begitu banyak demi kemenangan mereka. Mungkin juga karena ia baru menyadari tentang betapa banyak apa yang telah ia miliki saat sesuatu itu hilang. Atau mungkin... karena ia menyesal baru mau mengakui sekarang bahwa Haruto adalah sahabatnya.

Kemudian, tangan itu. Menyentuh wajah L-Elf seakan berusaha untuk menghiburnya, membuat L-Elf mendongak dan bertemu pandang dengan sepasang mata berwarna _tosca_ dengan kilauan yang amat ia kenal. Tulus. Bahagia. Seakan Haruto mengerti apa makna kalimat yang baru saja ia ucapkan, bahkan dengan _runes_ yang hampir habis dan ketiadaan memori tentang dirinya sendiri.

Lalu mata itu tertutup, dan tidak terbuka lagi.

_[Di tengah hampanya udara, serpihan baja, dan mesin Valvrave yang mati, mereka yang berada di luar Unit-01 tak mampu mendengar seruan memilukan L-Elf yang terus menerus memanggil nama Haruto.]  
_

* * *

Mereka tidak sempat memakamkan Haruto dan yang lainnya layaknya pahlawan.

Pemberontakan telah pecah dan sembari pihak militer terus bekerjasama untuk membongkar dan mencari keberadaan Council 101, di belakang layar pihak-pihak politik Royalis Dorsia, Arus maupun Jior mulai berusaha untuk lagi-lagi saling memperebutkan kekuasaan.

Di antara para siswa yang menangisi kepergian banyak orang, termasuk Haruto, beberapa siswa masih saja berbisik tentang apakah pantas jika 'monster' seperti Haruto ikut dimakamkan bersama dengan rekan mereka. Saat itu L-Elf bertanya dalam hati apa sesungguhnya yang membuat mereka pantas untuk dilindungi, dan mengapa bukan mereka saja yang berada di dalam barisan peti itu, agar Harutolah yang kini berdiri di sisinya, sehingga ia tidak punya alasan untuk tetap berada di sini.

_[Karena butuh kendali penuh atas dirinya waktu itu, untuk tidak meraih senjatanya dan menodongkannya ke kepala mereka, bertanya apakah monster namanya jika seorang manusia memilih meninggalkan kemanusiaannya—memilih untuk berkorban, demi melindungi teman-temannya dan mengubah dunia.]_

Namun L-Elf hanya berdiri di belakang kumpulan orang-orang yang tengah berkabung itu. Bahkan sebelum prosesi pemakaman selesai, pemuda berambut perak ini telah terlebih dahulu beranjak meninggalkan tempat dan kembali ke ruangannya.

L-Elf menolak memberikan penghormatan terakhirnya. Ia menolak melihat Tokishima Haruto berbaring tak bergerak di dalam peti yang akan ditutup oleh tanah sebentar lagi. Ia menolak mengakui bahwa Valvrave Unit-01 telah kehilangan pilot utamanya.

Menolak bahwa Tokishima Haruto telah mati.

_[Meski ia sudah mengalami semuanya sendiri; merasakan napas Haruto yang tak terasa lagi, mencari denyut nadi yang berhenti terdengar, dan memanggil namanya, memanggil namanya sembari mengguncang dan memeluk tubuh itu—merasakan suhunya terus menurun di tiap menit yang berlalu.]  
_

* * *

Setelah itu, L-Elf mengurung diri di ruangannya selama seminggu.

Tahu-tahu saja ia telah kembali menggenggam marker hitam dan mulai menulisi lapisan datar apapun yang bisa ia temui. Dengan penuh teliti memperhitungkan setiap langkah yang ia habiskan di 24 jam terakhir bersama Haruto; mencari celah, kesempatan, _apapun_, untuk bisa mendapatkan hasil akhir yang ia inginkan.

Jika saja ia memperhitungkan bahwa Cain telah menyiapkan Unit-02 untuk melawan mereka.

Jika saja ia bergerak lebih cepat untuk memanggil dan bertemu dengan Haruto sebelum pemuda itu menghadapi Cain.

Jika saja ia langsung menyadari ada yang tidak beres dengan Haruto karena pemuda itu sedang kehabisan _runes_.

Ia bisa meminta Haruto menghisap _runes_-nya terlebih dahulu sebelum membajak tubuhnya, memakan separuh jiwanya tapi membuat sisa _runes_ yang Haruto punya tidak tersentuh, atau setidaknya berkurang namun tidak habis, sehingga Haruto masih bisa bertahan bahkan jika pemuda itu lupa padanya— bahkan jika seluruh ingatan mereka berdua terhapus dan tak lagi bisa ingat apa-apa.

Karena begitupun setidaknya Haruto masih hidup. Dan bernapas. Dan mereka bisa berkenalan lagi, bertengkar lagi, bercerita lagi, berjanji lagi, bahkan saling meninju satu sama lain lagi.

Tapi mereka pasti bisa kembali memulai semuanya dari awal karena L-Elf tahu bahwa dengan atau tanpa _runes_, Haruto tetaplah sahabatnya.

Sayangnya ia sudah gagal. Lagi. Tidak peduli seberapa banyak kemungkinan yang ia buat dan konklusi yang ia temukan, fakta tetap mengatakan satu hal: ia telah gagal menyelamatkan Haruto.

Karenanya, lagi-lagi L-Elf menemukan dirinya berbaring di tengah tumpukan kertas penuh coretan rumus di lantai, menggunakan lengannya untuk menutupi sebagian atas wajahnya, dengan matanya yang terasa begitu panas, sembari bibirnya bergetar dan merutuk.

_[L-Elf hanya pernah menangis untuk dua orang dalam hidupnya. Orang pertama adalah Lieselotte, dan yang kedua adalah—]_

"—_Haruto_."

* * *

L-Elf tidak pernah mengunci ruangannya saat itu.

Kadang ia berharap bahwa semuanya hanya halusinasinya semata. Buah dari berhari-hari yang ia lalui tanpa makan dan tidur. Hanya mimpi buruknya saja.

Kadang ia berharap Haruto akan masuk membawakan makanan melalui pintu itu dan memarahinya lagi seperti saat ia kehilangan Lieselotte, menyadarkannya bahwa semua usahanya ini sia-sia, dan ia tidak akan bisa menyelamatkan siapapun yang telah pergi.

_[Termasuk Haruto. _Terutama _Haruto.]_

Namun pintu yang terus tertutup (meski sesekali ia mendengar suara Renboukoji Satomi maupun Sashinami Shouko memanggilnya) telah memberikan jawabannya sendiri pada L-Elf.

Tokishima Haruto telah mati.

Ia tidak akan kembali.

L-Elf sendirian sekarang.

Namun masih ada pakta milik Haruto di sisinya.

Mereka memang telah memenangkan pertempuran untuk membuka mata dunia. Tetapi pakta mereka—bukan,_ janji_ mereka (atau setidaknya begitu Haruto menyebutnya), untuk mewujudkan mimpi mereka berdua, belum seutuhnya terpenuhi karena kacaunya situasi yang justru bisa berakibat buruk jika tidak cepat ditangani.

Karena itu meskipun terasa begitu berat, L-Elf akhirnya menghapus sisa basah di wajah, mengeraskan kembali pandangannya, kembali bangkit berdiri di atas kedua kaki, lalu melangkah pelan menginjak ratusan probabilitas yang tidak akan pernah terjadi, berjalan menghadapi realita.

Ia menyentuh tombol untuk membuka pintu dengan satu tujuan di kepalanya, ia akan mengemban janjinya dengan Haruto dan membuat mimpi mereka jadi nyata:

Menciptakan rumah bagi kaumnya maupun Haruto.

_[Karena jika itu artinya ia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu bagi Haruto, tidak peduli seberapa besar persentasi kegagalannya, maka L-Elf akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatnya menjadi mungkin.]_

Dan dengan itu, L-Elf melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

.

.

.

_The promise I exchanged with you, continues to echo. And I wish I could touch it, in its unchanging warmth._

**_— Elisa, Soba ni Iru yo_**

.

.

[**f**in]

* * *

.

.

.

Segala apresiasi, termasuk kritik dan saran akan diterima dengan senang hati. Last but not least, _thanks for reading!_


End file.
